


堕落

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: For 大奔
Relationships: Castiel/Crowley (Supernatural)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	堕落

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ahey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahey/gifts).



Crowley又在发呆了。  
Rowena从石门外走进来，他看着她进来，什么话也没说。往常可不是这样，地狱之王和她之间的关系虽然没有一年前那么敌对，但是他可不会放任她在这地府的殿堂上自由进出。  
“哦，Fergus，”Rowena露出一副心碎的模样，“你又在想他了。”  
Crowley懒懒地看了她一眼，仍然保持着手托腮的姿势，隔了几秒才轻声说道：“我不懂你在猜什么。我没有在想Winchester。”  
“Wenchester？谁提到Wenchester了？”Rowena走了过来，搬了张椅子坐在Crowley的身边，“我刚刚听说你折断了Michael的长矛。那可是件了不得的事呀。”  
Crowley闷哼一声，不置可否。  
似乎是见到他太过冷淡，Rowena的表情略微有一点尴尬。  
“挺可惜的。那件武器用来折磨Lucifer是你一直想看到的吧？”  
一声不吭的Crowley朝她翻了个白眼，挥了挥手召进来一个恶魔就要他带Rowena滚出去。  
“Fergus，你活该一直在这里伤感。”Rowena被那个恶魔架住，气急败坏地说道，“我可是来帮你的。你到你的房间去看看，是我把他带来的。”  
听到这句话，Crowley让恶魔放开了Rowena。  
“他？”他问，“什么他？”  
“最了解儿子的，当然是他的母亲。”Rowena换回了那副心疼他的模样，“我知道你在受什么折磨，我想让你不那么难受…”  
她的话还没说完，Crowley已经快步奔向了他的房间，这叫看在眼里的Rowena脸上露出了一抹神秘诡异的笑容。  
Crowley用力推开房门，顿时呆立在门口，隔了一会儿才慢慢地走进去。  
他那张富丽堂皇的大床上，一个穿着风衣的天使睡在上面。  
Castiel。  
一个总能戳到他内心柔软部分，让他忍不住一救再救的天使。  
Crowley喜欢他。  
说回到刚结束的这次事件，Ramiel被骚扰他是知道的，几个人类，反正他的恶魔会搞定。Crowley才懒得为这种小事跑一趟，但是他偷偷施在Castiel身上用来感知天使状况的咒语却告诉他，Castiel快死了。那种死亡的感受太过强烈，Crowley哪里还能在他的宫殿里坐的住，而他一到天使那里，看到那几个Winchester他就变得很不高兴了。  
Castiel跟着这些蠢货只会白白送命。对对，就像是那样，躺在烂谷仓里的一条烂沙发里，中了毒烂掉。  
牵扯到Ramiel那种可怕的，和他完全不是一个量级的恶魔，Crowley根本不想管也管不了。他知道Ramiel要干掉他连个响指都不用打。  
可是…  
可是Castiel那双痛苦的眼睛在看着他。就在那个阴暗的谷仓里，穿过浑浊的空气和陈腐的霉味，看着他。  
Crowley已经不记得从什么时候开始他沉迷在这双眼睛里，他心甘情愿地跟在这个没毛了的天使身后当他的“Agent Jay Z”，心甘情愿地为他扛下Lucifer的大部分重击。他还可喜欢这双眼睛不耐烦地瞪他的样子，那可以让他愉悦一整天。  
讨厌的Winchesters，什么样的天使跟着他们都可怜得让人心疼。  
Crowley很久都没有心疼的感觉了，出卖灵魂以后他就忘了这种感觉，但是如今他不得不面对它。  
事情究竟坏到了什么程度?  
他是否还能摆脱这种感情的纠葛?  
他为了Castiel毁了Michael的长矛，这在以前是绝对不可能发生的事情。所以Crowley花了很长时间思考他到底喜欢这个天使到了什么程度。  
现在这个天使在他眼前了，更暧昧一点的说法，躺在他的床上了。他的心蠢蠢欲动。  
噢，该死的。  
恶魔沾染上感情只会招致不幸，看看那个叫Meg的傻子，就是因为这样才死的，虽然是死在自己手里。Crowley回想起了他学到的经验和教训。  
说起来，Meg爱上的似乎也是…  
Castiel。  
想到这里，他自然而然地庆幸了一把自己提前干掉了情敌。脸上情不自禁露出一抹得意的笑。然后他继续欣赏着Castiel那恬静美好的睡脸，这时他突然想起来，天使是不需要睡觉的。  
"Feathers，"他摸着他的肩膀，低声叫着他给Castiel取的爱称，"Feathers，醒醒。"  
Castiel没有醒，Crowley有些紧张。他知道天使应该没什么大碍，他的紧张来自他控制不住要摸向天使脸蛋的那只手。他想抚摸天使已经很久了。  
“摸他呀。”Rowena突然出现在门口，“你很想摸的是不是？”  
Crowley迅速收回了他的手。  
"你对他做了什么?"他不悦地问Rowena。  
"看看你。很珍惜这段感情嘛。"Rowena的表情似笑非笑，"我们恰巧遇到，他说他有话要问你，所以就让我在他身上施咒了。"  
"你施了什么咒?把他弄醒。"  
“只是个昏迷咒。他很快就会醒的。”Rowena笑笑，“你知道他醒了，就会问你不想回答的问题，然后他就走了，回Wenchester兄弟身边。然后你又要发呆了。”  
“不需要你管我的事。”Crowley摆摆手，“你可以出去了。”  
Rowena意味深长地看了他一眼，离开了。  
Crowley最后还是没有摸Castiel。他坐在他的身边，看着他。他享受着这种宁静的相处，虽然他更喜欢在天使身边聒噪。  
下午四点，Castiel的眼皮动了一下，缓缓地睁开了。  
"Crowley?"天使有些惊讶，但很快他自己就想到了，"对了，Rowena说她会带我去见你。"  
天使坐起来，头发因为在床上磨蹭过而显得凌乱。Crowley往床铺里面挪了挪屁股，好离天使更近一点。Castiel皱了皱眉毛。  
"Feathers，你有话对我说?"地狱之王神情愉悦，内心比神情还要愉悦百倍。  
“对，对了，我想问你。”Castiel问道，“你为什么要救我？”  
“我以前不是没救过你。”  
“那荣光是现成的。但是Michael的长矛…”  
“是我的宝藏。”Crowley接过话，“我知道那凶器的威力。”  
“可是你毫不犹豫地毁了它。”  
“是的。”Crowley转了转眼珠，在想要怎么骗天使，“因为这样一来我就能让Winchester兄弟欠我人情了。”  
“真的吗？这是你的目的？”Castiel怀疑地问道。  
“当然是了。虽然我讨厌那俩兄弟，但是不得不说，他们是挺厉害的。干掉不少大人物。万一哪天…”他想起Lucifer，突然就闭了嘴。  
“谢谢你。”天使撇开脑袋，轻声说道。  
“什么？”Crowley的眼睛亮了。  
“我说，谢谢你。”Castiel提高了一点音量。  
“哦，不客气。”地狱之王感到心脏的地方有点热乎乎的，他觉得那把长矛没有白毁。  
"没有什么别的事了。"被Crowley用那种亮晶晶的眼睛盯着看，Castiel感觉怪不舒服的，他请求道，"把我送出去吧。"  
"不多坐一会儿?"Crowley又凑近了一点，天使就能闻见他身上那股不怀好意的气息。  
"这是你的房间?"Castiel只好环顾四周，没话找话，“我上次见到的不是这一间。  
这是个布置得十分古典的房间，置身于此，就仿佛是在欧洲古堡内部一样。  
“我是个有情调的男人”Crowley的眼皮垂下了一些，眼神盯上了天使微微开启的嘴唇，“怎么样，喜欢吗？”  
“你还有张床。”Castiel抚摸了一把身下的床单，那床铺松软干燥，十分舒适，“可你不需要睡觉。”  
“对，我不需要睡觉。”听到Castiel问到重点了，Crowley的表情很无赖，“这床是供我操人的。顺便提一下，我操女人，也操男人。”  
他凑得更近了，几乎就要压在天使身上了。  
天使眨巴着眼睛看了他一眼，彼此都知道这句话里的性暗示。  
可是天使却没有动，Crowley本以为他会逃开，或者是，先打伤自己再逃开，又或者是，把自己摁在床上说一些狠话。对地狱发誓，Castiel说狠话的样子性感爆了。  
但是，没错，就像所说的那样，Castiel没有动，仅仅用他那对略带感伤的眼睛看着Crowley。  
Crowley觉得自己应该主动进攻了，这么暧昧的氛围，这么难得的机会，不做可惜了。但这个关键时刻他却僵在了那里，就像被什么比他厉害千万倍的妖怪钉住了一样。  
他的内心很复杂，要知道他可从来没有在纵欲上有所节制。  
就在他那双黑亮的眼睛盯着Castiel的蓝眼睛看到不知道多久的时候，Castiel却凑了上来。  
Crowley瞪大了眼睛。  
是一个拥抱，笨拙的，尴尬的，僵硬的，两只手臂一起环绕住的那种可爱可爱的拥抱。  
Crowley感到他的心脏要跳出来了，如果他还有那玩意儿的话。  
一个天使拥抱了他。  
天使拥抱了恶魔。  
造物主的奇迹？  
Crowley用力地回抱了Castiel，他是那么用力，就像是要把天使嵌进他的身体里一样。  
Castiel安静地维持着和他拥抱的姿势。天使的体温和他的交融在一起，天使的气味沾染了他的身体。  
他深深地吸了一口气，好把Castiel的味道久久地留在他的鼻腔里。  
他知道他为什么喜欢Castiel了。  
地狱之王，坏到骨子里去的恶魔和天使，冷酷无情的杀人机器。  
然而他却在人性的深渊中堕落，而他也是。  
人性把他们黏在了一起，教会他们爱和被爱。  
噢…  
Crowley明白了这一点，他闭上了眼睛，把胳膊收得更紧了。  
管它的呢，这感觉真是该死的好。

END


End file.
